


14 Dorks In One Chat

by Bambamcutie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crazy chat fic, F/M, Funny, M/M, May contain swearing, Other kpop groups are mentioned, Sensitive stuff, fluffy stuff, idk what other tags to put, jungkook bambam and Yugyeom are annoying maknaes, made for school but used for something else, to them ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambamcutie/pseuds/Bambamcutie
Summary: Jaebum makes a chat group for school purposes, which ends up being nothing but a crack room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Usernames of who’s who:**

**RM: RmX**

**Jin: EommaJinnie**

**Jungkook: sawface**

**J-hope: Keeyutie**

**Jimin: chim**

**V: V**

**suga: minsuga**

**Mark: marktu**

**jackson: JW**

**Jinyoung: pepi**

**JB: def**

**yugyeom: giantmaknae**

**bambam: bambam1dab**

**youngjae: young sunshine**

**-**

_**Def added 13 more people to the chat** _

_**Def changed the name to ‘school study group’** _

def:

anybody who needs help with their studies text here. I’ve literally invited all of you because ur all achieving quite low.well except for Namjoon and Jinyoung, they’re also your mentors. The rest of you, if you need help, just say so.

 

sawface:

oh, you naughty boy. 

 

Def: 

what?

 

sawface: 

you asked us if we need help what if we are frustrated.

 

Def:

i mean with homework you stupid guy.

 

sawface:

oh, rude. :(

 

Def:

just, text me later. I’m going for a shower. 

-

EommaJinnie:

Namjoon

 

EommaJinnie: 

Namjoonie

 

V:

hes sleeping what do you want me to tell him?

 

EommaJinnie:

that I love him. 

 

V:

o never mind that’s way to awkward.

 

giantmaknae:

thats not what you said when you’re around Jungkookie

 

V: 

hes in the chat =_=

 

giantmaknae: 

so you’re not denying anything good.

 

EommaJinnie:

xD

 

V:

i don’t like him in that way, that’s so disgusting. 

 

EommaJinnie:

yeah come back next week and tell me you like him okay?

 

V: 

sure, that will never happen. 

 

Chim:

why am I in this group?

 

V:

lol read what Def said. 

 

Chim:

:V he’s so fakin rood I am not under achieving !! I am getting C’s across the fakin board!

 

V: 

decent.

 

EommaJinnie:

i can admit I’m doing pretty bad...ITS NAMJOONIES FAULT THOUGH!

 

RmX: 

putting the blame on me, babe?

 

EommaJinnie:

yus.

 

RmX: 

Why?

 

EommaJinnie:

Becus ur cute ;)

 

RmX: 

aww. <3

 

V:

ew, nasty rats.

 

giantmaknae:

yeah go have it elsewhere this chat is for study purposes only not romantic sessions. 

 

RmX:

You’re telling me. You’re not even studying, Yugyeom. 

 

giantmaknae: I am. Look come to my room. 

 

RmX: 

No thanks. It’s probably gonna stink of nachos again.

 

giantmaknae:

oi dun diss my nachos 

 

V: 

ground beef. Just how I like it.

 

EommaJinnie: 

okay guys starting from tomorrow we all actually need to use this group affectingly.

 

RmX:

*Effectively 

 

EommaJinnie:

i was never good at English anyway. 

 

RmX:

You guys word hard, okay? Goodnight. 

 

V: 

goodnight .

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Day 2

minsuga:

does anyone wanna tell me why the hell I am in this group what did I do?

 

Keeyutie: 

its for underachieving losers like us.

 

minsuga:

I find that rather offensive.

 

Keeyutie:

same.

 

minsuga:

is Jungkook in this chat?

 

Keeyutie: 

i think. 

 

minsuga:

no fucking surprise. His grades are so bad, they don’t know what to grade it. 

 

Keeyutie: 

thats why “U” exists, Yoongi

 

minsuga: 

sure it does I know my alphabet. 

 

Keeyutie:

no the grade U. 

 

Keeyutie:

yeah.

 

minsuga:

how can I leave this chat?

 

young sunshine:

I think he disabled the ‘leave’ button. I tried getting out of the group and it wouldn’t let me. 

 

minsuga: 

wow, fucking Def. Who df does he think he is. 

 

young sunshine:

yeah he’s quite harsh on underachievers. But I guess he just wants to do it for the best...

 

minsuga:

so then why the fuck is Jinyoung and Namjoon here

 

Keeyutie: 

how do you know they’re here?

 

pepi:

Hi everyone. I hope you’re using the group for study reasons. 

 

pepi: 

i scrolled up. never mind what are you guys doing?

 

minsuga:

what are YOU doing?!

 

pepi: 

being a mentor. After all, JB does love me and I’ve been elected as school president so-

 

minsuga:

1st of all, that guy has NO feelings for you what so ever. 2nd of all no one gives a fuck about you getting president. 

 

pepi:

you make me laugh, Yoongi. Since when have you become this...rude? And I never said JB has romantic feelings for me. I simply said he loves me. I could have said this as a colleague/friend. 

 

Keeyutie: 

calm down yoongi.

 

minsuga:

you know what, bye. 

 

minsuga:

is jimin in this chat?

 

young sunshine: 

well assuming that he was complaining about him being in some chat group, I guess? 

 

Keeyutie: 

hes chim.

 

minsuga:

good, someone decent. 

 

minsuga:

and RM?

 

Keeyutie: 

yes. 

 

minsuga:

good. 

 

youngsunshine: 

what about me? :(

 

pepi:

work hard guys, see you at lunch!

 

Keeyutie: 

bye!

 

minsuga: 

how about I see your ass at hell. 

 

Pepi:

do we need to talk, Yoongi?

 

young sunshine: oof!

 

pepi: 

yoongi.

 

Keeyutie:

well he’s gone....

 

Pepi:

we’ll have our very first study session tomorrow. I’ll see you guys here at 8?

 

young sunshine:

sure :D

 

Keeyutie:

okay!

 

young sunshine:

talk to suga while ur at it.

 

pepi: 

i will. I’m worried about our friendship...

 

bambam1dab:

did you guys even have a friendship in the first place

 

young sunshine: 

BAMMIE! <3

 

bambam1dab:

sup baby? ;) <3

 

Keeyutie:

WOAH R U GUYS DATING?!

 

bambam1dab: 

holy motherfucking- ew!

 

young sunshine: 

he means no. 

 

Keeyutie:

oh.

 

giantmaknae:

bambam ur with me though remember?

 

bambam1dab:

we broke up ages ago. 

 

young sunshine: 

xD he’s my boyfriend now. 

 

Keeyutie:

xDim deaaaaaaaaad

 

Bambam1dab:

damn but I could have two boyfriends ;)

 

young sunshine: 

no you can’t. 

 

sawface:

it’s actually possible. I’m his third boyfriend. 

 

Bambam1dab: 

okay I guess I’ll have 3 boyfriends. Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jungkook. That’s awesome we can have a foursome!

 

Keeyutie:

why am I even in the middle of this. 

 

giantmaknae: 

mans I thought Youngjae’s more innocent than this.

 

bambam1dab:

babe don’t say that to my other babe.

 

Keeyutie:

this is so wierd xD

 

 

 

 


	3. Day 3

Bambam1dab:

opinions on what colour hair I should dye next?

 

sawface:

how about you just stop dying your hair in general. :D 

 

Bambam1dab:

but I hate the colour blonde I wanna change it. 

 

sawface:

keeep iiiiiit....

 

Bambam1dab:

k

 

giantmaknae:

you guys excited we’re gonna have our first tutoring liesson today

 

sawface:

lol n0

 

Bambam1dab:

ewwwwwww-

 

chim:

hoiiiii

 

sawface: 

bean <3

 

chim:

buny. 

 

chim:

bunny*

 

giantmaknae:

FAKE!

 

chim:

?

 

Bambam1dab: 

u didn’t spell bunny right the first time so your fake. 

 

chim: 

that doesn’t even make any fakin sense 

 

minsuga:

hey Jimin

 

Bambam1dab:

looooool

 

sawface:

omg Jimin is a faker what is he then?!

 

chim: 

im not fake lol 

 

minsuga: 

jimin

 

giantmaknae: 

r. I. Peeeee

 

chim:

hey Yoongi

 

minsuga:

about time you reply. Lol

 

sawface: 

lmao why is JB watching satisfying videos ?

 

minsuga: 

jimin come to my room for a sec

 

Bambam1dab: 

WOAHHOHOO thereeeeee why should he come to ur roooom~?

 

minsuga: 

none of your business, brat. 

 

Bambam1dab: 

so rudeeeee

 

chim:

coming.

 

minsuga:

cool :D

 

giantmaknae:

how does that guy even make friends?

 

sawface: 

well he is relly picky with friends so...I guess it’s to do with past suituations...

 

Bambam1dab: 

who is he actually nice to?

 

sawface: 

basically just RM and Jimin from our group, he’s nice to Mark in got7, in Seventeen he’s really nice to Joshua and DK, in Monsta X he likes Jooheon, in NCT he pretty much only fucks with Ten and Taeil. From EXO, he really likes Kai and Sehun. From the girl groups; Blackpink he pretty much hates everyone else but Jennie, in Twice he likes Dayhun and has a crush on her too.

 

giantmaknae:

that’s a lot of hate he has for people...

 

sawface:

yeah it is.

 

sawface:

but I don’t blame him he has trust issues and suffered depression so

 

minsuga: 

I don’t have trust issues and neither have I suffered from depression too. Suck it.

 

sawface:

but that’s what u told RM did you not?

 

minsuga: 

was it even your conversation?

 

V:

beef

 

giantmaknae:

....

 

Bambam1dab: 

ooof!

 

sawface:

it kinda is considering you’re my good friend and like I care? 

 

minsuga:

i Don’t care. 

 

Pepi:

hey guys. 

 

minsuga:

oh it’s mr JB-loves-me-and-I’m-school-mentor-so-repsect-me guy. How’s you?

 

pepi:

I’m good, and yourself?

 

marktu: 

hey

 

minsuga:

hiiiii :D

 

minsuga: 

I asked her out you know. 

 

marktu: 

who Dayhun?

 

minsuga:

yeah x

 

JW:

i haven’t spoken here in ages lol forgot I was here

 

minsuga:

she said maybe. 

 

marktu:

ugh she’s draggin things onnnnnn

 

minsuga: 

ikr. Hey me, you, Namjoon and Jimin should hang for a bit. 

 

Bambam1dab: 

o.

 

sawface: 

.

 

marktu: 

now?

 

minsuga:

yeah now. 

 

marktu:

comin.

 

bambam1dab:

how rude is he ?

 

sawface:

very

 

pepi:

we ready to start the lesson?

 

giantmaknae:

lemme get my books first wait 

 

pepi:

Take your time. This is for you to learn okay? 

 

sawface:

can you PLS stop talkin like a teacher?? You’re just like any other student but just more...bigger.

 

pepi:

my job is to make students feel good about themselves and I need to show a good impression of that.

 

pepi: 

I’m really trying to keep it together right now, I’ve been through enough drama today.

 

V: 

leave him to be who he is Kookie, !!

 

sawface: 

whatever now, on w/ the lesson 

  

 


	4. Day 4

giantmaknae:

so, anyone still alive?

 

chim:

me ^_^

 

giantmaknae:

oh hey

 

chim:

hey

 

giantmaknae: 

hows life going?

 

chim:

one word. horrible.

 

giantmaknae:

y

 

chim:

today went horrible, so did yesterday....and maybe the day before...this whole week ._.

 

giantmaknae:

hmm

 

chim:

can you believe that all the kimchi in the cafeteria finished before i could even eat?! It was unbearable! And suga wouldn’t share some of his, because he “said so” 

 

giantmaknae:

hoo, seems like a mean guy. 

 

chim:

nah, he’s nice when he wants to be

 

giantmaknae: 

ok

 

JW:

hey, have you guys seen markipooh? He’s got my phone charger.

 

giantmaknae:

oh no Jackson.

 

JW:

whats wrong Yugyeom?

 

giantmaknae: 

once Mark has a hold of that charger...it never comes back. 

 

giantmaknae: 

i gave him my iPhone 7 charger, he doesn’t return it. I buy another one and he asks for it then he never returns it, againnn. Now, I do have a third charger but I never let him use it for that reason. 

 

chim:

thanks for the heads up dude.

 

JW:

noo and that charger has my initials! 

 

chim:

lol imagine Mark was pranking us and he was actually building some wire robot. 

 

Yugyeom: 

lmao. 

 

JW:

hm, cool I guess. 

 

_**marktu changed username to pikachuu** _

 

JW:

couldnt you have named it something else, Mark?

 

JW: 

and gimme back my charger I need it 

 

giantmaknae:

what an ass name.

 

chim:

like giantmaknae isn’t an ass name

 

giantmaknae:

youre just like BamBam ;(

 

JW:

whens that guy ever gonna date Lisa ? They knew each other since child hood and are like the best of buddies. 

 

chim:

oi you don’t rush things mehnnn

 

giantmaknae: 

yeah leave them to be who they wanna be : the “not boyfriend and girlfriend we’re just friends nothing more” title. 

 

JW:

you guys should know how much I hate slow burn. 

 

pikachuu:

hey jackson I left your charger in my room but I locked it and Yoongi has my keeys so lemme find him 

 

JW:

you mother frusker!

 

Keeyutie:

actaully you guys are wrong.

 

giantmaknae: 

?

 

Keeyutie:

BamBam’s not gonna talk for a bit...

 

giantmaknae:

whats wrong with him? 

 

giantmaknae: 

I’m worrying now. 

 

JW: 

oh come on Hobi don’t ignore, say it

 

Keeyutie: 

sorry

 

chim:

whats the problem hobi?

 

Keeyutie: 

he broke up with Lisa today

 

JW:

imagine me giving you guys the “I told you so” look. 

 

giantmaknae:

SO BAMBAM WAS DATING SOMEONE AND I NEVER EVEN KNEWWWW?! 

 

giantmaknae: 

but im like his best friend I should know everything about him

 

giantmaknae: 

im going crazy-

 

Keeyutie: 

i-Uh...-you okay there Yugyeom?

 

giantmaknae:

im gonna find this boy RIGHT NOW

 

chim:

goodluck.

 

pikachuu: 

guys, any of you up for truth or dare tomorrow night? 14 of us?

 

chim:

hm, sounds good.

 


	5. Chapter 5

giantmaknae:

RIP I went to BB’s room and he just wouldn’t open the door for me.

 

giantmaknae:

I think he must feel really bad about this breakup.

 

sawface:

Invite lisa to the group

 

giantmaknae:

No she gonna be confused :( we should leave her and

 

sawface:

What if she’s lowkey talking trash about Bam?

 

giantmaknae:

Not drag things more

 

giantmaknae:

Oh that would be bad. Let’s get her in. Lmao.

 

giantmaknae has added lalalalisam to the chat.

 

giantmaknae:

And now, we wait for her to talk.

-

pikachuu:

Guys, this is a disaster

 

minsuga:

What, what?

 

pikachuu:

I found out that Jennie has a crush on Jooheon and now my dreams of winning Jennie are over..!!

 

minsuga:

There’s plenty of more fish in the sea...not dayhun though, she’s mine, but other fishes.

 

pikachuu:

But I don’t like the other fishes....

  
Lalalalisam:

Why am I in this group...?

  
minsuga:

Why are you in this group. -_-

  
Lalalalisam:

Someone called “giantmaknae” added me here. Idk for what reason. But I’m leaving.

  
giantmaknae:

Oh you’re not leaving.

  
sawface:

Yeah stay right where you are, missy

  
Lalalalisam:

How did you guys

  
giantmaknae:

No worries, we were here the whole time.

  
minsuga:

That’s creepy, you know that right?

  
minsuga:

Ugh, I’m logging off. Mark come.

  
pikachuu:

Okay lol.

  
Lalalalisam:

Okay what do you need me for?!

  
Lalalalisam:

And hurry because I have dance practice with the girls soon.

  
sawface:

Okay

  
giantmaknae:

  
Did you ever have a boyfriend before...in your life?

  
Lalalalisam:

You’re talking about Bam, aren’t you.

  
sawface:

Yeah we are. Our best friend and you hurt him.

  
giantmaknae:

Why did you break up with him you were supposed to be a happy couple.

  
Lalalalisam:

So you brought me here, just to tell me off for dumping a boy? Who said I ever dumped him?!

  
giantmaknae:

Say what now?

  
Lalalalisam:

He was the one that dumped me bc he said “were too busy for each other.” And I could agree with that, bc we do have schedules and we do have our own lessons and we lose focus of each other. He sounded so upset about it and i wondered why he did that in the first place. I’m sorry if it sounded like I was trying to hurt him, but I never wanted to breakup with him. I never wanted to lose him. But he told me he was too busy and left upset.

  
giantmaknae:

Wait so this is strange...

  
sawface:

How can you say that “you’re too busy for relationships” when you’re in University and you can live how you want?

  
giantmaknae:

With the exceptance of lectures and stuff...

  
giantmaknae:

Now I don’t get this.

  
Keeyutie:

Neither do I. The guy was crying over the breakup in his room.

 

Lalalalisam:

But if he truly loved me, why did he dump me?!

  
giantmaknae:

That’s what I’ll find out now. Hold on, I’ll be back.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

giantmaknae:

so imagine me coming into Bam’s room just get to shouted at then get a pillow thrown at me -_-

  
young sunshine:

Why do I find that so hilarious xDxdxd

  
giantmaknae:

It’s not funny he sounded like he was ready to kill someone.

  
def:

If I’m honest, this isn’t like Bam. He’s more...”meme-ish” than that.

  
young sunshine:

he dabs eerryday.

  
giantmaknae:

On top of that, I’m his best friend I should know everything that’s going on.

  
giantmaknae:

He’s not replying to anything I send him at all.

  
giantmaknae:

And now I feel like a huge mess.

  
def:

Don’t beat yourself up for it, I’m sure he’ll be here for the truth or dare session you guys have planned.

  
giantmaknae:

Huh

  
young sunshine:

What truth or dare.

  
Def:

Oh wait that was Mark haha. He said if you guys are up for truth or dare this evening and he might invite more people.

  
young sunshine:

Sure! If Yugyeom’s going...I don’t really wanna be on my own :(

  
giantmaknae:

Sure I’ll come. If BamBam doesn’t come though...this could be a problem... :/

  
-

(In the evening)

JW:

YOOOO ITS 6PM YOU GUYS PROMISED TRUTH OR DARE

  
pikachuu:

And would it be alright if YOU STOPPED YELLING?!

  
JW:

You’re a hypocrite you started yelling yourself XD

  
pikachuu:

Because I wanted you to be quiet xD

  
sawface:

Beeee quiietttt shhhhh

 

giantmaknae:

Let’s see who’s here rn...

  
young sunshine:

I hope I’m not too late.

  
pikachuu:

Nah, people are just coming in x

  
young sunshine:

Okay, good.

  
pepi:

Is this the truth or dare group?

  
pikachuu:

Yeahhhhh

  
sawface:

Jinyoung just saying if you’re gonna bring out dry dares just leave xD

  
pepi:

You don’t know me, do you. ;)

  
sawface:

I literally just shivered reading that sentence delete that wink from your life forever pls

  
V:

im here x

  
EommaJinnie:

Hey

  
Keeyutie:

Hello x

  
sawface:

Yay more people!

  
giantmaknae:

Ugh I feel sick...

  
sawface:

You okay Yugs?

  
giantmaknae:

I’m good

  
giantmaknae:

don’t worry about me

  
sawface:

Okay....but I got my eyes on you. From the phone :)

  
Keeyutie:

Aww looking out for each other :) it’s sweet

  
V:

Not as sweet as my d..oughnut.

  
EommaJinnie:

I’m ready to boot Tae out of this group.

 

pikachuu: can we start now?!

  
chim:

Wait no I’m here! :C

  
RmX:

Okay let’s go

  
minsuga:

Sigh.

  
pikachuu:

Who wanna ask first?

  
pepi:

I will :)

  
sawface:

Aww crap. He’s gonna pick me isn’t he.

  
pepi:

You’re a magi. Truth or dare, Jungkook?

  
sawface:

This is the most creepiest thing....I’ve ever been through...in my life...

  
sawface:

Dare before I die.

  
Pepi:

Excellent choice.

  
sawface:

Eeeeeeeeek.

  
Def:

things are getting spicy af! Mmmm~

  
pepi:

I dare you to. Wait do they role play in this group or-

  
minsuga:

They might as well. Who’s actually bothered to go into dorms nowadays -_- and hurry up.

  
pepi:

Okay, so then I dare you to lap dance on V. Just as everyone wanted you to do in the first place.

  
JW:

Oooooooouuuu

  
chim:

  
Hahahahahahh

 

young sunshine:

Love is in the air!

  
sawface:

...

  
sawface:

Def

  
Def:

I’m not kicking you out. Do it.

  
sawface:

Fine....*sighs* come here Tae.

  
JW:

I’m actually giggling like an idiot in my dorm watching this

 

giantmaknae:

Where’s Bam....

  
sawface:

*straddles myself on V*

  
young sunshine:

Now Tae, don’t go masterbating ahahaha

  
sawface:

*rolls my waist* done.

  
pikachuu:

Wtf was that.

  
V:

Done? Good. Get off me now.

  
EommaJinnie:

Tae’s just like “let’s just be friends for now then we can fall in love and fuck later sounds good?”

  
RMX:

Hahahahahahahahahaha

  
chim:

Looool is true as well.

  
V:

I’m going bye

  
minsuga:

Okay see ya.

  
sawface:

Nooooo V

  
sawface:

Anyway, truth or dare...Yugyeom?

  
giantmaknae:

Truth pls

  
giantmaknae:

I

sawface:

Is it true that you’ve seen Youngjae as more than a friend?

  
pikachuu:

Interesting....

  
minsuga:

Indeed Markie...

  
minsuga:

Go on, answer the fuckin question.

  
giantmaknae:

No.

  
young sunshine:

Oh goood...

  
minsuga:

Lowkey getting upset

  
young sunshine:

No I’m not

  
minsuga:

Like your feelings mattered anyway. :)

  
young sunshine:

....

  
sawface:

Bit harsh Suga?

 

giantmaknae:

You’re bringing bad vibes into this group just leave .

 

minsuga:

I mean I would, but Mark, Namjoon and Jimin are here. They’re my friends, why would I ditch them

 

young sunshine:

YOU NEED A FUCKING COOLDOWN YOONGI.

  
sawface:

Woah, what happened to truth or dare...?

 

young sunshine:

I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FIND YOUR FACE ANYWHERE IN THIS UNIVERSITY YOURE GONNA CATCH MY FISTS YOU HEAR ME?!

  
minsuga:

How’s a person with the name “young sunshine” gonna finish me . Beat me up then. Come out of your dorm .

 

young sunshine:

OH SO YOU WANNA FIGHT NOW?! OKAY LETS GO.

  
minsuga:

Right ahead of you.

  
giantmaknae:

  
YOUNGJAE UR NOT GONNA FIGHT ANYONE COME BACK HERE

  
giantmaknae:

YOUNGJAE!

  
sawface:

I wanna go see this...pls can I see this...

  
def:

Guys I hear Youngjae yelling outside, imma go check this out he’s like “WHERES YOONGI! WHERE IS HE!!”

minsuga:

What a douche he thinks I’m seriously gonna fight him. He’s taking my words too seriously.

 

chim:

Still, that was a bit rude what you just said though...

  
pepi:

Please watch your mouth sometimes it can get you into trouble.

minsuga:

Oh shoot Youngjae is gonna beat me up lol. Let him. At least he’s gonna get kicked out of here and not me.

  
def:

ENOUGH. okay guys I’m gonna shut down this group for now. We all need to get Youngjae to calm down right now.

  
Keeyutie:

Youngjae’s already on a rampage. “WHERE IS THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE?”

minsuga:

I’m laughing right now.

def:

Shutting this group down. It will be back up in a bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Private chat: young sunshine, def.  
-

def:

Okay, the group is back up and running. Please return back into the group.

  
young sunshine:

I officially hate Min Yoongi.

  
def:

You’re not going to hate anyone. Just please calm down Youngjae.

  
young sunshine:

He’s a pussy why didn’t he come out to fight me like he said he was gonna do.

  
def:

Youngjae

  
def:

He’s not going to attack you anymore the highest thing you can do is ignore him.

  
young sunshine:

It’s not easy considering the fact that he told me that “my feelings doesn’t matter anyway.” How fucking deep was that?! And he sounded like he...he didn’t care.

  
young sunshine:

He’s the one who’s feelings doesn’t matter . He hates everyone so why should anyone care about him?

def:

Wait he dmed me something.

  
young sunshine:

okay.

  
young sunshine:

If it’s something rude about me let me know. I’m so ready to tear him to pieces like I was meant to do yesterday.

  
def:

Surprisingly...he said he was sorry. For what he said.

def:

He’s asking me to tell you to unblock him because he just wants to speak with you. Privately.

  
def:

He also said he completely understands if you don’t want to talk to him anymore. “No one likes me anyway.”

young sunshine:

...

young sunshine:

I’ve unblocked him. Let’s speak about this.

  
-

Private chat: minsuga, young sunshine.  
-

young sunshine:

Well.

  
young sunshine:

What’s up.

  
minsuga:

Hey

  
minsuga:

I ...I’m sorry.

  
minsuga:

I have no idea what came over me.

  
minsuga:

I don’t know how to react when I’m around such nice people. I don’t know how to be nice...I wish I knew...but...i can’t and ...you’re one of the most nicest people and ...I shouldn’t have treated you like you don’t matter and...how can I say this ... I was jealous. Jealous of your kindness, your honesty...i just want friends ...I do have trust issues...and I have suffered depression...Jungkook was right...I was a bit harsh on you...and I hope you can forgive me...

minsuga:

God I’m crying rn...

  
minsuga:

Pls Youngjae forgive me...please don’t ignore me please ...

  
minsuga:

I want to be friends...

  
minsuga:

I’m crying so hard right now, I just want to be friends...I need more friends...

  
young sunshine:

you know, it’s not just me you should be saying sorry to.

  
young sunshine:

of course, I forgive you, but listen. There are more people out there that you’ve severely hurt. Take Sehun for example.

  
young sunshine:

You didn’t want to be his friend anymore because he was “too sensitive”, and you were his only friend back then.

  
young sunshine:

But there was a reason for that.

  
minsuga:

I know, because of bullying...I’m so sorry for that...Mark made me realise what I was doing...I’m doing it all wrong...this isn’t the right way to deal with things...

  
young sunshine:

So Mark made you realise and not yourself?

  
minsuga:

I had no one to tell me what I was doing wrong...no one...only Jimin, Namjoon and Mark...they are my best friends and they told me everything...

minsuga:

I just want you to forgive me so we can start a new chapter.

minsuga:

Allow me to reintroduce myself. I’m Yoongi. What about you?

  
young sunshine:

Haha. Hey, I’m Youngjae. A pleasure to meet you.

  
minsuga:

You too :) friends?

  
young sunshine:

Friends. x

-

Group chat: study group

-

def:

Everything sorted?

  
minsuga:

Yes :)

  
young sunshine:

Mhm :)

  
def:

Good, all the drama is gone.

  
minsuga:

I promise to never act like a douche again. I’m sorry everyone...

JW:

You’re alright! You weren’t that bad to me ;)

  
minsuga:

Forget that ever happened okay?

  
JW:

Okay ^-^

  
minsuga:

Thanks...where’s Yugyeom and Bam?

  
sawface:

Yugyeom went to check on Bam, and I’m surprised you’re asking about them. You find those too annoying lol.

  
minsuga:

I never

  
minsuga:

Well, they’re both annoying, and so are you Jungkook xD

  
sawface:

How xD

  
minsuga:

Because you’re always dabbing when I’m trying to read.

  
Keeyutie:

Suga you’re actually nice now?

  
minsuga:

Yeah...I guess...

  
Keeyutie:

No don’t feel bad! I was just...shocked you know...

  
minsuga:

Oh lol. Anyway, I’m gonna private chat Jinyoung. Imma try and get myself back in good terms with him. I wasn’t...very nice...to him....haha...

Keeyutie:

That’s the spirit you go Yoongi x

  
minsuga:

Wait...Dayhun just private messaged me...

  
sawface:

Oh god...what’s she sayin then?

  
minsuga:

... :)

minsuga:

This is what she said: “Hey Yoongi, from your question earlier I thought about it and I’ve finally come to a conclusion. I want to try it. We’ll see how it goes between us. Do not make this awkward nor don’t go cheating on me with other girls either got it? Love you x”

minsuga:

You could say I’m taken now.

  
Keeyutie:

YES!!

sawface:

  
OH YE MR KRABSZ

  
young sunshine:

Should we celebrate with apple juice?!

  
minsuga:

Haha, Apple juice huh....

  
minsuga:

Sounds good x

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

sawface:

Guys, I’m officially struggling with my maths homework.

  
def:

Yes! I knew I’d be useful somewhere! What’s the question, Kook?

  
sawface:

What the fuck is 1 + 2? I’ve just been struggling with it...it’s not popping up in my head. :/

 

def:

...

  
def:

You’re not serious.

 

sawface:

100% . Idk the answer.

  
def:

You’re in university. You should know that the answer is obviously 3.

  
sawface:

How did you calculate that so quick....

  
sawface:

Meh, thanks anyway.

  
minsuga:

Guys, is it alright if Daeyhun joins the group? She’s struggling with maths homework.

  
def:

Okay, let her in. It better not be as dumb as Jungkookie’s question.

  
sawface:

My question was not dumb it’s something to think about. Okay, why does 1 + 2 make 3?

  
def has added twicedae to the group.

  
minsuga:

Uh, because you have one thing , then you add two more things and that makes 3? I guess haha.

  
sawface:

Ohhhhh that makes sense now....

  
def:

I’m facepalming myself right now.

  
twicedae:

hey can u help me def?

  
twicedae:

Or anyone who’s actually good at maths?

  
minsuga:

Deeeff xD

  
def:

Oh yes, yes. What’s your question?

  
twicedae:

What’s 1 + 1...?

  
def:

.....

  
def:

For fucks sake, Daeyhun.

  
-

EommaJinnie:

Guys Yugyeom hasn’t been feeling too well over the past few days....

  
RMX:

I think it’s to do with the BamBam situation. He must feel really bad knowing that he can’t help him...

  
RMX:

I mean, I can relate...

  
EommaJinnie:

Yeah but it’s worrying Namjoon...

  
RMX:

I know it is...but he’ll be fine. He’s a strong maknae <3

  
EommaJinnie:

Hhh...

  
EommaJinnie:

Hope so...

  
Keeyutie:

Hey guys, you alright?

  
EommaJinnie:

Kind of, I’m worried about Yugyeom...

  
RMX:

He’ll be alright babe...

  
RMX:

Just relax..

  
EommaJinnie:

Trying...

  
V:

Hi

  
Keeyutie:

Yugyeom has been feeling ill lately....

  
V:

I know...I hope Bam is okay though...

  
giantmaknae:

I am so...mad...right now.

  
giantmaknae:

Like really mad

  
V:

Hold on now, Yugyeom

  
EommaJinnie:

What’s wrong??

  
giantmaknae:

BamBam wasn’t meant to breakup with

  
giantmaknae:

You know what lemme just

  
giantmaknae:

I can’t

  
giantmaknae:

WHO DOES THAT?!

  
RMX:

Yugyeom

  
Keeyutie:

Deep breaths

  
bambam1dab:

Yugyeom chill it’s nothing

  
Keeyutie:

AND A MIRACLE HAS CALLED! he has returned x

  
bambam1dab:

Yo guys

  
bambam1dab:

I tried encouraging him saying that everything was okay but he’s not listening to me.

  
bambam1dab:

Like fuck...

  
JW:

Hi

  
Keeyutie:

Explain. Why really did you and Lisa break up?

  
bambam1dab:

I’ll explain everything now. I hope you guys are ready for a story.

  
EommaJinnie:

I’m bored so lemme just hear it.

  
bambam1dab:

So it went like this. Me and Lisa were at the cafe having a little date and all

  
Keeyutie:

Mhm...

  
bambam1dab:

So then Hyungwon, or let’s just say Asshole #1 arrives in followed by his side hoe Kihyun who in this case let’s say asshole #2. They both come inside the cafe and they see us together. Hyungwon looks at me in a way as if he wants to slay me with a knife or something bc he may have not liked the idea that me and Lisa were together.

  
RMX:

Damn, sounds dramatic...

  
bambam1dab:

Unneeded drama morelike

  
bambam1dab:

So then, he finally gets up and starts making his way towards our direction. Kihyun didn’t really move from where he is because he knows not to before I beat his ass. Anyway, Hyungwon comes over to us and is like “hey, how’s you guys?” And Lisa is like “Yeah we good” but I don’t answer because heh, I don’t chat to douches. Hyungwon then nods before looking at me and sayin “can we talk, Bam?”

  
V:

Why is it I’m feeling this spice...

 

bambam1dab:

We haven’t even reached there.

  
Keeyutie:

Please carry on

  
bambam1dab:

He’s then like “how long were you with Lisa for?” And I reply with “for about 11 months now.”

  
Keeyutie:

11 months almost a year

  
EommaJinnie:

Aww....

  
bambam1dab:

He then says “that’s cute but...I need you to stop dating her.” And im like why and he’s like “because my friend likes her. Kihyun.”

  
Keeyutie:

Oof why should anyone care about him lmao

  
EommaJinnie:

You should have been like “EF U I don care about Kihyun!”

  
bambam1dab:

That’s besides the point...Jin...

  
bambam1dab:

I did decline saying that Lisa chose me at the end of the day and that Kihyun needs to suck it the fuck up but

  
bambam1dab:

He threatened me with something.

  
giantmaknae:

Fuck him

  
Keeyutie:

Threaten you with what...?

  
bambam1dab:

Nudes of Lisa.

  
bambam1dab:

I dunno how he got them...but it worried me. She never sends me nudes and she told me that she’s not a h**.

  
giantmaknae:

Must destroy

  
V:

Calm down Yugs...

  
bambam1dab:

So then he told me that if I didn’t break up with Lisa in the next few days, he’s going to post her nudes on the school blog and you know how popular that guy is...

  
Keeyutie:

Yeah that guy is pretty popular....

  
bambam1dab:

As much as I didn’t want to, I had to break up with her and make up that damn excuse sayin I was too busy for her. Not only did I not want her ass exposed, but she’s probably been sending nudes to other guys. Which kinda broke my heart a little bit.

  
Keeyutie:

Wah...must’ve been hard...

  
bambam1dab:

Tell me about it

  
giantmaknae:

Bam you really need someone to take care of you in your life.

  
bambam1dab:

I’m fine

  
giantmaknae:

I’ll protect you at all times

  
bambam1dab;

It’s just a break up bud.

  
V:

He’ll get over it in no time...

  
bambam1dab:

Yeah.

  
bambam1dab:

Hope the fuck I do...

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

young sunshine:

Hiiiii :)

  
def:

I was sleeping mmhm it’s onl 3 am why are you awake...?

  
young sunshine:

Thinking about stuff

  
def:

Let me know tomorrow I’m sleeping right now.

  
young sunshine:

Mk

  
young sunshine:

Goodnight

  
-

  
JW:

Rise and shine MF ITS SATURDAY!!

  
pepi:

Morning Jackson .

  
minsuga:

Morning !

  
RMX:

Morning xx

  
JW:

It’s Saturday !!...

  
RMX:

And...?

  
JW:

You know the date today....?

  
minsuga:

28th March why?

  
JW:

:(...

  
RMX:

Saturday 28th of March. What other day could it be

  
JW:

Well...hope you guys have a good day..

  
pepi:

Aww...wang puppy we were only joking we know today is special for you x

  
RMX:

Happy birthday !!

  
minsuga:

We lied about not remembering! Ofc we remember happy birthday xx

  
JW:

Yay!!! Thanks guys!!

  
JW:

Officially 23 years old :)

  
giantmaknae:

Ew old man

  
bambam1dab:

yeah we don’t allow old people in this chat.

  
JW:

You guys are only 19 .-.

 

bambam1dab:

And...???

  
bambam1dab:

At least we’re not in our 20’s

 

V:

Not gonna lie Bam but ur 20 this year in May.

  
bambam1dab:

....

  
bambam1dab:

Shit

  
JW:

Lolololol

  
JW:

So what presents are you getting me?

  
minsuga:

I got you a present but I’m not gonna tell you what it is until I meet you today

  
JW:

Come on you know how much I hate waiting >:(

  
RMX:

This time you gotta wait

  
JW:

You guys are mean

  
sawface has changed username to Kookiebyte

  
JW:

You serious Jungkook?

  
Kookiebyte:

Yes

  
JW:

K, no judging u there.

  
Kookiebyte:

What are you doing for your birthday then? x

  
JW:

Dunno, probably just hang out with the gang.

  
minsuga:

Am I invited...?

  
JW:

The “gang” as in you too, dummy xD

  
minsuga:

I suddenly feel relieved :)

  
JW:

Lol

  
V:

I have a question Jackson

  
JW:

?

  
V:

What does the J mean in ur name Jiaer or Jackson?

  
Keeyutie:

Thinking intensifies

  
JW:

Jackson

  
pikachuu:

Happy birthday Jackson for ur bday present I got your charger.

  
JW:

How’s that a present if I already own it.

  
pikachuu:

Idk

  
pikachuu:

Sorry...

  
pikachuu:

Me is broke rn.

  
JW:

Whatever like I expect presents anyway

  
young sunshine:

happy bday Jackson whatcha doing for ur bday?

JW:

Dunno. Probably go out with friends...

  
V:

Friinds :)

  
chim:

Yay happy birthday!

  
JW:

Thanks.

  
minsuga:

So, can we start enjoying ur day now?

  
JW:

Yeah, everyone meet me outside of my dorm. We gonna go wild in this bitch ;)

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are very encouraging!

EommaJinnie:

Lord I don’t know what to do~

  
EommaJinnie:

All I do is sit and sigh~

  
young sunshine:

Is that the yodelling kid song?

  
young sunshine:

You just discovered that meme?

  
EommaJinnie:

I’m 24, what do you expect?

  
young sunshine:

oh I guess that makes sense considering you’re old and all~

  
EommaJinnie:

Quiet Youngjae it will be your turn soon

  
young sunshine:

No I won’t, I’m young sunshine for a reason

  
pikachuu:

Hate to break it to u Jae, but you gonna get old soon whether you like it or not

  
young sunshine:

MARK WHY DID U RUIN MY DREAMS LIKE THIS?!

  
EommaJinnie:

He’ll learn soon.

  
pikachuu:

don’t get how he can’t learn now...I mean he is 20...

  
EommaJinnie:

20 and still my baby, Mark :)

  
young sunshine:

:D

  
pikachuu:

Kill me right now pls

 

JW has changed username to Jiaer

  
Jiaer:

Better

  
pikachuu:

Worse.

  
Jiaer:

What do you mean worse, Mark Tuan?!

  
pikachuu:

Ur just like profession Bark

  
EommaJinnie:

Why does he have to say our full name? “Kim Seokjin! Sit down!”

  
pikachuu:

Lmao ikr.

  
pikachuu:

“Mark Tuan, read this out for the class!”

  
pikachuu:

I was so caught of guard that I said “fuck” instead of luck reading out from the board.

  
Jiaer:

I forgot to ask, Mark, what’s your Major?

  
pikachuu:

English literature .-. Me and Jin share the same one.

  
EommaJinnie:

Yep, we’re both postgraduates :3

  
young sunshine:

I’m on my second year of uni and I hate it so much.

  
Jiaer:

I do sound recording and music as a major.

  
pikachuu:

Oooh awesome x)

  
Jiaer:

Thanks

  
young sunshine:

Omg...

  
EommaJinnie:

?

pikachuu:

?

  
Jiaer:

  
Huh?

  
young sunshine:

I just got asked out...

  
EommaJinnie:

;000

  
pikachuu:

Who asked?

  
young sunshine:

you wouldn’t expect it, but Kai did.

  
Keeyutie:

Hello

  
Jiaer:

Kai?! Dude from EXO?!

  
EommaJinnie:

Woah he’s quite the popular dude...

  
pikachuu:

He’s popular ain’t he?

  
EommaJinnie:

Forget that! Someone wants you to be their everything xD

  
pikachuu:

Just say boyfriend that was cringe...

  
young sunshine:

Hm...I’ll think about it

  
Jiaer:

That’s a no, right?

  
young sunshine:

Oh, how did you know? :)))

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
